


One gone...

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: It was hard living without a twin.Even when the years went by, everything still seemed to be blurred together.No matter how much he looked back on it, it still hurt that his twin was gone and he wasn't.





	One gone...

The tiny bell above rang as he stepped inside.

Whether they knew he was coming or saw him approaching from out the window it did not matter.

They had what he ordered ready and were nice enough to not say anything as he paid and left.

Today was a good day.

*

He didn’t know what went wrong.

One moment he was at the shack enjoying a movie night with his twin, having planned to head out in the morning on the Stan O’ War II for their yearly sea adventures, and the next his twin was doubling over hacking up blood.

There was panic and chaos and he then found himself pacing outside the operation theatre.

Soos was crying in one of the waiting chairs, his wife Melody beside him trying her best to calm him down.

He couldn’t say that he blamed him.

He was shaken up as well by how much blood there was.

So…

Much…

Blood…

He tried to think of something positive, something that would give him comfort while he waited on any news on his twin.

His heart nearly jumped when the doctor came out.

He tried to hope that it was good news.

That his twin was alright and everything could go back to being normal.

It all dashed when he saw the look on the young doctor’s face.

*

His body wasn’t what it used to be.

He was old.

Older then what he usually felt like on some days.

He could no longer walk without the aid of his cane.

He still insisted that he could move around just fine and did not require the wheelchair they had gotten for him.

Though on some occasions he could barely move his darn legs.

Today was a good day.

*

Six months.

That’s how long they told him.

Six months.

A half of a year left before his twin would leave him.

Forever.

The shock was too much for him and he crumpled to his knees on the ground.

He was moved to a chair, not paying to any attention around him.

His body felt numb and cold.

Every nerve in his body felt like they were shutting down.

How?

How could this happen?

How did he not see the signs?

How could he not see that his twin was in pain?

He didn’t know when Soos came over and started hugging him, he was still numb and didn’t even react as the grown man cried on his shoulder.

*

Many of the town’s folk had those looks as he passed.

Not mean looks.

The looks he had grown used to seeing over the years now.

Looks of pity and sympathy.

He hated it.

He was an old man.

Not a charity case.

But he knew they meant well.

They knew of what happened and knew it was still hard for him.

He just wished that they would stop giving him those looks as he went his way.

Today was a good day.

*

His twin couldn’t leave the hospital.

That was probably what upset him the most.

While he could argue that his twin would feel more comfortable in a familiar settings, the doctors had argued that they had the supplies to keep his twin alive.

In the end he gave up because they were right.

The doctors were trying everything to keep his twin alive and he was afraid of what would happen if his brother didn’t have immediate medical attention when he needed it.

Still, they were nice enough to allow him privilege to stay as long as he wanted.

Even over night when visiting hours were over.

He tried to make it comfortable for him.

He tried to keep on a straight face.

But the years of getting to know each other again overseas had been his downfall.

His twin could see through his mask.

And it didn’t help that they were so accepting to their fate.

*

He hummed, plucking at the petals.

Just a petal from each flower.

Feeling so soft against his fingers.

So smooth against his wrinkled hand.

How easy for them to move in the wind and drift off to who knows where.

Like a soul pluck from their body.

Today was a good day.

*

The kids did not take the news well.

He had put off telling them for nearly two months.

But Pines stubbornness ran deep in their blood.

Dipper tried calling every week while his sister called every single day.

Every.

Single.

DAY.

He knew he had to tell them.

He knew that they would find out one way or another.

It was just…

So hard.

They loved their Grunkles.

Both of them dearly.

But how was he supposed to tell them that they would only have one Grunkle in a few months?

His twin kept insisting that they should know.

They were grown adults now.

They could handle this.

He had to remind him that they were still sad over Shermy dying two years ago.

*

He had to sit down.

His legs were starting to shake so badly that he needed to give them a rest.

Just for a moment.

He didn’t want to be late.

He was late for a couple times and he never forgave himself for it.

He needed to get there as soon as possible today.

Because today was a good day.

*

Mabel took the news the hardest.

He didn’t expect her to show up one day as he was getting out the door to head for the hospital.

Nor did she let him give her excuses.

She wanted answers and she was going to get them whether she liked it or not.

He knew she wouldn’t like it.

Not one bit.

He had no easy way of saying it so it was best that he took her to see his twin.

The sight of her Grunkle in a hospital bed was enough for her to get the idea that something wrong.

He hated himself when he only confirmed it by telling her that his twin would no longer be with them in three and a half months.

The big fat tears he had to wipe away from her face was heart wrenching.

It didn’t help when they called Dipper later on that day.

*

He ran into Edwin Durland.

The young man he once knew was now an older man.

Sporting grey hairs and a wrinkle here and there.

But still young and active as he remembered him.

The kind soul was nice enough to walk with him as they both were heading off to the same place.

They talked as they went along their way.

They both asked about their families.

How their life was going.

And if anything was going on in their life.

Nothing new was with Durland, other than his adopted daughter planning on visiting him later in the week.

He wanted to tell the now retired police man, but decided against it.

He only wanted to tell one soul first before he told the others.

Today was a good day.

*

The town got word of it.

He got visits more than what he could stand.

It was too much for him.

Too much going on.

He stayed longer at the hospital just to avoid all the visits.

Of all the people he had come to know.

He didn’t want their pity looks, or their gifts to hide his pain.

He wanted more time with his twin and nothing else.

The twins were the only acceptance however.

Not because they were blood related, but because they were the closest to them.

They were their role models.

Not the best but they picked up on some good qualities from them.

Mabel visited every week, making piles upon piles of sweaters even if his twin couldn’t wear them.

They still enjoyed treasuring each sweater Mabel made.

Dipper couldn’t visit as often since he had his own life to look after, but he did make sure to drop by.

Even bringing his son with him since he knew how much they enjoyed seeing their great grandnephew.

But some days, they were forced out of the room.

Forced to be separated from his twin as his body reacted in such violent ways.

Painful and long.

He wanted to be there, to comfort his dying twin as best he could do.

But the doctors kept him out and far away.

He knew they were trying to help his brother.

But it hurt so much to be away from him.

Even when he was only behind the closed door.

*

He bid Durland farewell.

Where they were going was the same place, but different locations.

He liked the man’s company but this was something he tended to do alone.

As he usually did every year.

It was routine for him at this stage.

Something he did ever since in the beginning.

He’d grown used to it by now.

But not for long.

Today was a good day.

*

When they had his twin hooked up on a machine, it was then that he realized how old he looked.

Sure they both knew they were getting on in their age, but now that he had a good look at his brother, weak and still on the mattress, it hit him so hard that he couldn’t believe it.

The wrinkles seemed to have doubled the last time he had a good look at his twin, and his hair was almost as white as snow.

His twin could barely move without help, and he could no longer stand on his bone thin legs.

What was worse was that his brother barely remembered anything on some days.

The look he gave them when he saw them was clear that his mind was going.

The fear and panic were clear.

Some days he remembered.

Other days he was a stranger.

It was hard no matter what happened.

Hard on the twins.

Hard on their friends.

Hard on him because he was losing his twin again.

Forever.

It wasn’t fair.

They were born together.

Why should one die without the other?

Did life just want them to suffer?

Were they being punished for their past crimes?

He didn’t know.

All he knew was that his twin was leaving without him.

It just wasn’t fair.

But he knew they wouldn’t go down so easily.

The six month passed and yet they still clung to life.

Albeit that they were struggling to live at this point.

Dipper and Mabel were sure that he would hold out to the end of the year.

The hope in their eyes were bright but many could see that they doubted it.

The doctors still kept track, making sure to notify him if anything changed.

It was month nine that he knew.

Call it instinct or twin senses, but he knew that his twin was going soon.

His brother could barely grasp onto the world around him anymore, forgetting nearly everything.

He remembered him though.

He would always remember his twin.

But he knew it wouldn’t last.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to death.

But if he was going to die.

He would make sure the last moments he had were happy.

It took some string pulling and very big convincing for his plan to set into action.

They had a miniature device at hand to keep his twin alive long enough for him to pull this off.

He got everything else ready.

He picked out the best sweater Mabel had made and slipped it onto his twin.

Getting him in a wheelchair out to the chair and loading him up, the drive was completely quiet save for the low tuned radio.

Once the docks were in sight, he knew this was going to be the hardest goodbye.

The Stan O’ War II bobbed in the waves, waiting for them as the pulled up.

He doubted his twin would recognize it, but once his eyes caught sight of their beloved ship, an old spark shone in his eyes.

The joy of a little kid seeing their lost parent once again.

He hadn’t seen them so happy in a while.

It was heart breaking.

It was a little difficult to get him aboard, but once he was on, he did hesitated to reach out to touch the old ship, running a hand over its structure.

Smiling.

He vowed that they wouldn’t go too far out.

Just some ways off the shore.

To get that old feeling going inside them.

Not once did his twin stop smiling.

His smile wasn’t as genuine, but he was happy that his twin was smiling again after so long.

*

He smiled.

He made it.

“Hi… Stanley.”

The white stone grave stared back at him in silence. It was surrounded by flowers and small trinkets. Monuments that were placed there since Stan’s passing. They kept growing each time he visited, most being from the twins.

“I got you some more flowers.” He set the vase of Rosemary next to another vase filled with Lily of the valley. Many of the flowers were his gifts. A few others were from their friends. Mabel even went as far as sticking a few stickers on the stone slab that held his brother’s name on it.

“I know you were never one to be the mushy type, but you always did appreciate the visit.” He eased himself to the ground. His joints protested but he ignored them. “The kids came by. Mabel brought her new son. Sweet boy he was. Named him Lee, after you Stanley.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “I fear he may turn out to be a handful when he gets older. Dipper’s show is going smoothly, though Paz keeps saying that his work gets in the way sometimes.”

“Honestly, that boy needs to be with his family more, am I right?” He bumped his fist lightly on the cold stone. Silence hung over him.

“… haaa… It’s not the same you know? Seven years go by, I still can’t seem to move on. Everyone seems to be doing fine now, even the kids have come to accept it.” He looked down, grasping the small tear shaped container around his neck. “Even having some of you with me doesn’t help sometimes. But you know? I guess it won’t matter in the end.”

He smiled a little. “I had visit to the doctor today. They… had some bad news for me. My heart seems to be in a bad condition.” He placed his hand over his chest. “Guess Bill was right about that heart attack huh? It’s only a matter of time before I see you again.”

His eyes felt a little wet. “The kids won’t like it, but I’m sure they’ll be strong.” He looked up, letting a small tear run down his face. “Just a little longer, okay? I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
